A Yoko's and Koorime's Protection
by Opalkitsune1016
Summary: Tally thought she was normal until she meets Yoko and is saved. Now she's with the gang and heie and Yoko are getting very protective! This is YxT or HxT. No lemon yet.
1. Default Chapter

Hay! This is my second fic! I'm excited! This came to me while I was daydreaming in math class. It would take place in my house and woods. My house is gray and big and I have a long drive. Oh! And I have a forest of ever greens behind my house along with some oaks and maples. Just thought I'd give you some detail. Oh, and I don't fail my classes. I'm actually a straight A student. I love Yoko because he's hot! Yes. I'm obsessed! I can't help it! Who unsane person could? Those sexy ears and tails! Oh! I get all sweaty just to think about him. OK, I'll shut up now! ^.^ ! Here's the story/ fic! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Tally walked along her drive way to her house. Her feet dragged crunching the gravel under her hiking boots. This was just great! Her mom was going to kill her! Well not really, but she was going to wish she had from just a few words of disappointment. She had failed two of her classes! Tim wasn't going to make it better either! He would try and give her a big long speech to impress her mom, and she would tell him to shove off once she went to make dinner for him. For him not her! Never her! Just a frozen dinner for her! She looked up into the woods. They were dark and things rustled in them that she couldn't see. They suddenly started to draw her in. Literally pulling her into them. She absentmindedly dropped her book bag in the gravel, as she walked into the woods. They were dark and slowly she was regaining the control she had lost. Fear began to set in as rain pounded her. She looked around for shelter, but only saw trees. Thin tall saplings that didn't stop the water from pounding her. She searched for the way out, but she couldn't! She was lost! Her legs collapsed as she began shivering uncontrollably. She groaned and cried on the forest floor.  
Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder. She whimpered and curled up. Her body was so cold that her lips were turning blue and her breathing was slowing.  
"What's a human doing here? All alone..." The voice was musical. Beautiful. Feeling her insides with warmth. Whoever it was picked her up gently and carried her into a place where the rain didn't touch her skin. "There, there, little human. I'll take care of you. Don't worry," he whispered and she felt something being lain over her. Soft and hairy. Like rabbits fur, but softer.  
She looked up right before she went asleep and two golden orbs met hers. Beautiful eyes of which she had never seen the likes of before. She then collapsed.  
~~~~~~~~~ Dream world ~~~~~~~~~  
Her surrounding were dark and bleak. Slowly she looked around. Ugly creatures looked at her with murder written on their face. Tally backed up and came in contact with a tree. She slid down it trembling with fear. They were going to kill her! She didn't want to die like this, but what choice did she have against such creatures? What could she do? They started to advance on her. She shrieked and pushed herself against the tree's bark. Suddenly a light burst through the darkness and a huge silver fox bound through them. In his shadow flowers bloomed and the hideous creatures shriveled and died.  
The fox pranced gracefully to her feet. He sat and she starred at him. His golden eyes met hers, and she looked deep into their light depths. Gold eyes...just like the man that had saved her...  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
It did something like a meow, but deeper and more beautiful. It sent a shiver up her spine. Slowly and hesitantly she reached out. It didn't move or even blink for that matter. She put her hand on its head and scratched it behind the ear. Suddenly its eyes went wide and it leaned into her hand as if it had never felt anything more wonderful in its life. Which could have been true because it was a wild animal. It closed its eyes and laid down in front of her. She smiled as she continued to scratch it.  
Suddenly the fox pulled away, and she frowned. What was it doing? It and the world around it began to fade and then she was alone and in the dark.  
~~~~~~~ Real world ~~~~~~~~  
Her eyes opened as she tossed around on the floor of a cave. She felt some one still her with his hands on her shoulders. She tensed and looked at the man...well she had thought he was a man, but now with the sunlight shining through the cave and onto him she realized he was far from it. Her eyes stayed on his ears. They weren't normal! They were fox ears embedded in his silver hair on top of his head! Her mouth hung open slightly as her mind told her to scream for help, but his eyes caught her in their depths again. She could have sworn they just went on and on. Forever into his mind. Again her mind told her to scream, because such eyes weren't normal! She had seen gold eyes before, but none like the ones he had. None as breath taking as his, but then he spoke and she just sat there in awe.  
"Why were you in the forest, little one?" he asked, and suddenly she realized how tall he was at the mention of how little she was. She was only 5 feet and four inches. He must have been almost six feet!  
She choked out an answer not wanting to offend him. "I don't know. I just walked in. I don't even know why I did that!" she said finally realizing how strange it really was.  
He sat cross-legged in front of her. "What's you name?" he asked, and again she waited so she could enjoy his voice before answering.  
"Tally. Who are you?" she asked softly.  
He looked deep into her own eyes and she stiffened. She felt strange under his gaze.  
(A.N/ Okay people. Its Yoko we're talking about here in case you haven't guessed. Now for Yoko's view on Tally.)  
******Yoko******  
He looked at the girl that was brave enough, or foolish enough to ask for his name, but for some reason or another something made him answer her. "Yoko. Where are you from, Tally?" he asked.  
He wanted to know who had raised this child, and why she smelled of spirit and human. The sent had confused him at first, but he had put it aside while tending to the girl. She had been shivering up until two hours ago, but she still looked pale and the color had not come back into her cheeks. He was for some reason becoming concerned for the human...or at least he thought she was human.  
"Um...A house on the edge of the forest. I'm not sure in which direction though," she said fidgeting with the hem of the furry blanket.  
He suddenly felt pity for her. She was one human who should not be lost, yet she was. Most girls he saw were either too skinny to be very healthy, or too large, but this girl went away from the newest fads. Her clothes were not shiny or bright, and her body wasn't too small or large. She was clothed in neutral tones that brought out her bright green eyes and pale skin. She was a diamond among the pebbles. Not only in natural beauty, but natural kindness. He could see her souls power radiating from her body. Bright light filled with kindness.  
"I only know of one house. I will take you there if you like?" he asked.  
She nodded, but then suddenly shivered, and sneezed. "Thank you," she said in the same soft whisper she had used in her dream. He had saw her tossing on the floor and had entered her mind only to find her being attack by demons. He had not wanted her scared and had destroyed them for her...Then she had touched him. Had scratched him with her gentle fingers. He had never known a human's touch on his ears. He had never known it could feel that good!  
"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow. We can stay here. Another storm is coming as well," he softly suggested.  
She gave him a look that made him want to give her another choice. Her big green eyes pleaded with him, but he wouldn't have her sick to the point that she couldn't walk to the house. That would be a waist of both their time. She sat up and nodded. "O.K." She seemed to want to say something.  
"What is it?" he asked. He was answered when her stomach growled.  
She blushed. "Uh...I'm kind of hungry," she whispered.  
He was thinking of what he could get her. She needed something hot to bring back her color. To warm her up. "How about I cook something for you?" he asked. (A.N./ I don't even know if he cooks...But that doesn't matter because I can cook and he won't have to when I marry him! HE'S MINE!! BACK AWAY!! 0.0)  
She gave him a weird look. "Cook what?" she asked.  
"I'll catch something. You're going to be here for awhile. You have to eat or you'll become ill," he explained.  
******Tally******  
Catch something? As in hunt like an animal? She suddenly found herself looking at his fingers. They were clawed like a fox, and she saw something move behind him. She bit at her lip as she saw tales swaying behind him. Silver fox tales! He was going to make her scream if she opened her mouth to speak. Instead she just nodded.  
He did the same and got up. He went out of the cave to hunt she supposed.  
  
(A.N./ Hay! I really hope you like it. I know it's OC, but it's my fantasy! Please read and review! * Hug reviewers * Hehehehehe. Any way, I'll be baaaaccckkk!!!! Buwhahahahahahahaha!!!!! Oh and if there is any real Yoko fans out there I have some questions. Please answer my pathetic plea!  
  



	2. Tim's demise and a Kitsune's wrath

Hay! I told you I'd bee back!! Yeah!! So I'm going to let Yoko do the disclaimer.  
Yoko: Hay! Whether she wants to or not she doesn't own the other Yu Yu Hakusho people or me. * Looks at the crying kitsune. * Oh, O.K. (Opal Kitsune)  
I want to own you! * Sob Sob *  
Yoko: * hugs her. * I'll become yours one day!  
O.K.: * smirks and ties him to a chair * I knnooww! Now if you would be so kind as to listen to what will now happen to the almighty sexy Yoko!  
Yoko: * blush * What's going to happen to me?  
O.K.: You'll mostly go to be take her home, but then she gets in trouble and you save her.  
Yoko: That's not so bad...  
O.K.: * sits on his lap * So you like it?  
Yoko: * Smiles nervously * Uh...yeah! I do!  
O.K.: * All sunny and bright * Oh! Yippee! Now ...for my own gift. * kisses Yoko on the forehead then faints *  
Yoko: Um...let's just go on with the story while I try to get loose and wake her.  
  
Tally licked her fingers after the wonderful meal of chicken. (A.N./ he went out and stole it from a farm. Such a naughty boy he is. * Drool *) It had been covered in great juice that had made her taste buds go crazy. She was determined to get all of the taste off her fingers.  
"Oh, god, that was the best thing I've ever tasted in my whoooole entire life. You are the best cook in the three worlds!" she said lying on her back.  
Yoko bent over her smiling. "Thank you. I've had enough time to learn a lot about cooking," he explained.  
She smiled and took her fingers out of her mouth. "Yoko?"  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
She sat up, and he sat down. "Can I ask you a kind of personal question?" she asked wringing her fingers.  
He studied her for a moment. "Sure. Only if I get to ask you one," he said with a sly look.  
She nodded, and took a deep breath. "Why do you have tails and ears like a fox?"  
He looked shocked. Suddenly he looked at himself. "Shit! You mean I've been in this form all along?" he asked.  
She gave him a blank look. "What? Yeah. Sense I first saw you..."  
He looked at her in awe.  
  
~~~~~Yoko~~~~~  
She hadn't run. After all this time? She hadn't been afraid of his yokai form! She hadn't even said anything! It was amazing! He had blamed her calm attitude on his human form. He had thought he was the red head, but he hadn't been. It amazed him to no end! She had accepted him with out looking at his outside!  
"Gomen, Yoko. I didn't mean to upset you," she whispered.  
He snapped out of his gaze. "No. No. You didn't upset me. It just...surprised me is all," he whispered. "To answer your question...I'm a kitsune..."  
She just looked at him with the strangest look on her face. "I knew that, Yoko! I want to know why you were in this form?" she said phrasing it like a question.  
He just looked at her with eyes filled with amazement. He shook his head and sighed. "You're one of a kind, Tally. You really are. I thought I was in my human form, but I guess I didn't notice that I wasn't." (A.N./ I know it's not likely, but this is how I pictured it so get over it.)  
"Why?" she asked.  
He smirked at her. "You only said one question. It's my turn now," he said slyly.  
She gave him an annoyed look. "Kitsunes," she muttered. She sighed. "Okay. Shoot!"  
"Why are you not afraid of me? I'm a yokai. You're a ningen," he asked.  
She looked at him with a hurt look. He felt a pang of regret, but he must figure it out! "I...I was scared at first, but you saved me. I didn't need any more than that, and if you want to you could have killed me at any time. Besides I could see it in your eyes, Yoko," she explained.  
A shiver ran up his spine. "My eyes?"  
She smiled. "Only one question, Kitsune."  
He chuckled. "OK. Ask your question," he prodded.  
"Why were you not aware of your form?" she asked.  
"I've lived out her alone for two years. I never had to hide my form during that time. I guess I just didn't notice."  
"OK. I guess that's all right. Now your question, Yoko..." She laid down on her stomach, and watched him.  
"What did you mean my eyes?" he asked curiously.  
"You only looked at me with pity and kindness. Never hate or anger. Just kindness. I could tell you were a nice guy," she said softly. She sighed. "Are we done with twenty questions now?"  
He chuckled. "Yes...are you ready to go home?" he asked.  
Her smile faltered for a moment. "Yeah. I'm ready, but...Yoko? Can you visit me? Or is that too much trouble?" she asked.  
He smiled kindly at her. "I'll visit, but...I want you to have something, Tally." He reached into his pockets and pulled out something copper.  
He took her hand and put it in it. She looked at the bronze ring. It was made of two silver roses with their bronze stems intertwine to form a beautiful ring. "Why are you giving such a treasure?" she asked confused.  
  
He held up a twin to the other ring. "These are bonded rings. If you need me break roses off. I'll know you need me and I will come," he explained softly.  
"Break it?! It's too beautiful!" she said appalled.  
"It will come back together, but I want you to break it if necessary," he explained.  
She put the ring in her pocket and smiled at him. "Thank you. I will if things get out of control," she promised.  
He nodded and they both got up. (A.N./ Okay I'm going to skip their long boring walk trough the forest. All they did was talk about the kitsune race and human technology. She's at her house now.)  
  
She walked into the house, and saw her mother sitting at the table with Tim eating dinner. Her mother looked at her, then into her room. "Where did you come from? I thought you were in your room!"  
She sighed. Great! They hadn't even noticed she was gone! She felt so unwanted at that moment.  
"Oh, well. I have great news! Tim purposed! He's going to be your new dad! Isn't it great?!" she squealed.  
Her heart felt like it had stopped. Her breathing had stopped. She balled her fists as tears prickled her eyes. She bowed her head as she realized she was now confined to the presence of this man. Forever. No! Her mind was screaming at her. No! She wouldn't just except it! Still how could she do anything about it? She felt the hard reality set in, and tears streamed down her face. She couldn't, but she knew someone who could, but she couldn't just call him here like that. She had to have a real reason. So she thought, and there was but one way. She had to get him to physically threaten her. She knew enough about Kitsunes to know they were very protective of their friends and kin. If she could get him to pose a threat to her she could call on him without having guilt.  
"He'll never be my dad! He's just a guy who has seduced my mother! I'll never call him Dad! Never!!" she screamed.  
Tim's face went red with rage. Yeah! She thought. Get angry! Get aggressive! "You should and you will!" he yelled.  
She slapped him in the face angrily. "I won't!"  
His face turned another shade of red. "You will!" He stood up and pushed her. She fell and as she landed she heard a crack.  
She screamed holding her broken wrist. She grabbed the ring and violently ripped of the buds.  
  
~~~~~Yoko~~~~~  
Yoko was on his way to the cave when he heard a slight clink. He looked down. Two silver buds at fallen on the ground hitting rocks. He swooped down and grabbed them. It was the ring blossoms! He growled. Not at her, but at who ever was threatening her. At top speed he ran towards her. He was very fast. (A.N./ you guys knew that!) Soon he was at her house and he looked through an open window. She was lying on the ground holding her wrist. It only took him one look to tell it was broke. He growled loudly. Quickly he transformed into a fox and jumped smoothly through the window. He landed on the ground in front of her. Between her and the man that was obviously the one who had hurt her.  
  
~~~~~Tally~~~~~  
She heard him growl, but hadn't expected him to jump threw the window! But he had and he was growling in a more threatening voice than she had ever heard any one do. It sent a shiver up her spine, and she whimpered.  
He turned and his eyes changed from fierce hate to loving concern. The fox trotted quickly over to her and looked at her wrist. He meowed/ mewed in concern. She wiped away her tears with her good hand, but winced as she put a little wait on her injured one. Yoko spun around and lunged at the man. Yoko was just about as big as Tim was and he had no trouble knocking him down. Once he was down Yoko bit into his arm in rage. He ripped at the flesh as the man howled in pain. Yoko stood on the man's chest as the woman screamed for help. He growled in the man's face barring his teeth.  
  
~~~~~Yoko~~~~~  
No one messed with Tally and got away with it! No one! She was his friend and if there was one thing this Yoko couldn't stand it was people who messed with his friends! He would rip this guy to pieces! He bit into his other arm and could taste the flow of blood in his mouth. His blood was actually good, but he wasn't a big fan of blood any way. He jerked his head back slinging his blood around the room. Suddenly he heard a whimper of extreme pain. He quickly licked his lip and turned towards Tally.  
She was slumped on the floor. He mewed and ran over to her. He had to do something. He did have healing abilities... He nuzzled her and she looked up at him with watery eyes. Quickly he put his mouth around her wrist. She got a panicked look on her face, but she didn't move. He could taste her skin. It tasted like honey and cream, but he pushed his energy into her. She tensed up as her bone mended. She made a grateful sound, and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He was shocked, but then returned the emotion by nuzzling her. (A.N./ god I wish that was me. Wait! It might as well be. I created it! Hehehehe. ^.^ )  
The woman was mad now. "Get that thing out! Now! Go to your room! Don't come back out until I say!" she screamed.  
She hugged him tighter. "Oh, Yoko. Go, but I'll leave my window open," she whispered, and got up. She went into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and a big bag of potato chips.  
"Fine," she whispered and walked across the house to her room. She closed the door with a loud slam, and flopped on her bed. Today had been great up until she had come home. She heard a soft thud. She looked up and saw the silver fox looking at her. She smiled and patted the spot beside her on the bed. He jumped up and looked at her wrist. It seemed all right to him. It wasn't swollen and she didn't seem to be in pain. She sighed and put her hand on his head just as she had in the dream. (A.N./ see former chapter.) Gently she scratched him behind his ears. His eyes drooped as he made a strange sound.  
  
~~~~~Tally~~~~~  
Tally heard it and stopped for a moment in puzzlement. He looked up at her in a confused way. She started again and she heard it again. This time she realized what he was doing. He was purring! How kawii! She thought lying down on her side while petting him. He laid down putting his silky head on her hip. It became louder as she rubbed both of them. Slowly she began to fall asleep. Her hand slowed as she closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~Yoko~~~~~  
Yoko opened his eyes as her hand stopped. He looked at the girl and realized she was asleep. He sat up and scooted up towards her stomach. Once again he lay down, but inside the curve that her body made this time. Gracefully he laid his four tails on her body for a blanket. (A.N./does any one know how many tails he has? I've heard four and five and even seven, but I'm really not sure, so if you would be so kind as to tale me I'd appreciate it.) Slowly the girl ran her fingers along his silver coat. He purred gently and scooted closer to her warmth. He curled up and went to sleep as her breath tickled his nose.  
  
(A.N./ Awwww! That was such a mushy chapter, but if you're more into action there's going to be more in the next chapter. Enter dangerous demon looking for Tally's powers. Yes people she has powers. I won't spoil it by telling you what, but I'll take suggestions and try to put them in. Please R&R! I need reviews! Please!! * Starts begging the reviewers *  
Yoko: I'm sure you'll do that for her won't you? * Gets all sparkly and hot * Won't you?  
O.K.: Please!!!!! 


End file.
